


After the visit

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotions, M/M, after the visit, prison-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “They've moved him.” - he blurted out.“Wha... where? And how did this happen?”“To the Isle of Man. Apparently, it's a good place.” - he said and Chas snorted – “No it really is I checked it.”“Checked it when?”“Right after my last visit... two weeks ago.”“You visited him two weeks ago? Why didn't you say so! Aaron!” - his mother lectured him. - “So he put you back on the list?”Or...this is what happened when Aaron got home after his visit in "Visiting Hours"can be read as a one-shot as well.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	After the visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visiting Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270137) by [Daily_Scenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios). 

**11\. October 2022.**

“What happened luv?” - asked Chas after Aaron just walked to the bar, asked for a pint then sat there with a stupid smile on his face. Like his head was entirely elsewhere. He just got back from a prison visit, but his mum didn't know this. Nobody did. Because he kept it a secret. He was only somewhat calm after he managed to see Robert two weeks ago, for the first time in months. Then they moved him, and.... he had to admit the new place seemed better. Well as good as a prison can be anyway. - “Aaron?” - asked his mother again as she placed a pint in front of him. 

“Hmm?” - he looked at her as he took a sip.

“What's with your face? And where were ya all day, I needed a babysitter and I ended up with Seb as well. Paddy told me you literally ran off after telling him to pick him up in the afternoon.” 

“He kissed me.” - he said remembering. First he didn't see Robert for god knows how long and he was beside himself, then he called him to let him know he can visit him, and the next thing he knew he was sitting in front of his husband, and Robert reached out and touched his hand and that was a relief he didn't feel for years. And now, just two weeks after that.... he kissed him goodbye.... on the lips as they parted from that hug he gave him before he had to go back to his cell. 

“Who did?” - asked Chas not following. Obviously she had no idea about Aaron visiting Robert today. 

“Who do you think?” - scoffed Aaron – “Me husband!” - he said offended. 

“Why haven't you told me you were visiting Robert!”

“Because... I wanted to be sure he was alright... and you lot aren't any help.”

“Oi! Careful.... how was he?”- she asked almost immediately. Aaron still had a little smile on his face and it widened as he started speaking.

“He looked good... he looked good.” - he said twice because he didn't have any accurate words to describe what it felt like to see him, to touch him.... to feel his lips against his for a moment. It still felt so foreign yet so satisfying. 

“He did what? Can he do that?” - asked Chas shaking her head as if she just realized and understood what her son just told her. 

“Technically yes... but....”

“But your situation is a bit more complicated, I know.” - said Chas with a sad smile. 

“It's just... it felt so good. I forgot how much I missed that. Just to feel his skin on mine. - he said rubbing his hands together like he was reliving the memory. He didn't even care that it was his mother he was talking to. He missed touching Robert. He missed kissing Robert. He missed so many things, and he was exhausted from keeping it to himself. 

“Oh, Aaron.” - sighed Chas stroking his arm – “But... wasn't that a stupid thing to do?”

“They've moved him.” - he blurted out.

“Wha... where? And how did this happen?” 

“To the Isle of Man. Apparently, it's a good place.” - he said and Chas snorted – “No it really is I checked it.”

“Checked it when?”

“Right after my last visit... two weeks ago.”

“You visited him two weeks ago? Why didn't you say so! Aaron!” - his mother lectured him. - “So he put you back on the list?” 

“Sorry, I was.... you know how I was before that....” - he trailed off and Chas didn't need any reminder. Aaron looked like the shell of a man he used to be. Without having any information on how Robert was doing... he fell apart, and as his mother, it was very hard for her to watch all of it from the outside. - “But yeah, he called me, then I visited him. He didn't tell me about the moving then, but I came home and got a letter from Clive.”

“His solicitor Clive?” 

“Yeah, and I spent the whole day finding out everything I could about that prison.”

“So he's there now? Where was it again?”

“The Isle of Man. It's a six-hour-long drive. But it's so worth it mum.” - he smiled looking up from his pint.

“Oh luv, I know it is. But...how did he manage that?” 

“I'm not sure even I know the full story.” - he laughed. In fact, he knew that Robert must have left out details, but he knew what he had to, and that was the main thing. 

“Did he tell you what the silent treatment was about.”

“He was in a fight.” - said Aaron and Chas just looked at him like she couldn't believe it.

“Robert? Your husband?”

“Yeah I know... he protected some guy who's prison mafia or summat and...”

“Prison mafia?” - she laughed. 

“That's not funny... these things do exist mum.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah... anyway, they protect him now, so... he thought it was safe enough to hold my hand.” - he smiled. - “Idiot.” - he muttered before he took another sip.

“But you said he kissed you. And how is he protected when he's in another prison. I don't follow any of this.”

“Those guys have... contacts, and that's all I'm gonna say about it. I told him not to mess with anyone, so now he's just keeping his head down. At first, I thought he was joking...” - he said but he was soon interrupted by Paddy and Seb. The little boy ran to Aaron hugging him almost immediately.

“Daddy! You're back!”

“Hiya.” - he smiled at him. - “Course I'm back, I told you this morning.” - he said tapping his nose as he sat him down on the stool next to him.

“Where have you been?” - asked Paddy.

“I saw Robert.”- he said simply before he turned to Seb – “You want an orange juice?” - he asked and Seb nodded before he realized what his dad just said.

“You saw Daddy Robert? I wanted to go too!!!” - he frowned. 

“I'm sorry buddy, it was a last-minute thing, and I had to make sure he was doing okay, you understand it don't you?”

“Yeah... I guess.” - he answered sadly. 

“But hey, you know what? Next time you're coming with me. Your dad misses you so very much, and he can't wait to see you.”

“Really??” - he asked excited, as Chas got him his juice.

“Yeah, really, and you can talk to him tonight, he's gonna call about in an hour.” - he said looking at his phone. 

“Wait, how... how did all of this happen?” - asked Paddy. He was just as confused as Chas before. 

“We talk about it later.” - whispered Aaron, not wanting to discuss this in front of Seb. He was too young for that kind of conversation. - “Wow, you were thirsty.” - he said to Seb, seeing how his son drank the whole glass of orange juice in one go. He also wanted Paddy to know that this conversation ended for now. - “Okay, come on, let's go home, I just get your dinner.” - he said looking at his mum – “Marlon prepared it right?”

“Yes luv, I get it in a minute.”

“And then we're gonna wait for Daddy Robert's call?” - asked Seb.

“Yeah.” - smiled Aaron softly. - “You look exactly like him.” - he said out of the blue.

“You always say that.” - answered Seb as Aaron helped him off the stool.

“Because it's true.” - he said ruffling his hair. - “Come on, say bye to Nana and Grandpa.” - he told him after Chas handed him the food. Seb waved his hands at them before he grabbed Aaron's, ready to go home. 

As they walked the short distance Aaron couldn't help but go back in time, reliving those moments when Robert held his hand in his or kissed him. Such little things, but for him... in that situation, they were worth more than anything.

“Daddy” - he heard Seb's voice, then felt his little hand shaking his. - “Your phone!!!” - he said and that's when Aaron realized, it was ringing. It was Robert, he knew it without looking at the number. - “Hiya” - he answered it quickly. 

“Hey, not calling you in the wrong time am I?” 

“No, sorry I was just miles away.” - he said blushing as he opened the front door to the Mill.

“Thinking of me by any chance?” - he asked joking. 

“Actually, yes.” - he said before they both went quiet for a moment.

“DAAD DAAAD!!!” - they heard Seb shouting.

“You better give the phone to him.” - laughed Robert.

“Alright but, I want a second as well... just to hear your voice a bit more.”

“Alright soft lad.” - replied Robert, and Aaron imagined him leaning against the telephone, with a smug smile on his face. He smiled to himself before he handed the phone to Seb, who ran to the sofa, and started chatting about his day. He stood there for a moment, - with the plastic bag with their dinner in his hand, - thinking about how funny that two weeks ago he thought everything was lost, and now he has hope again. He zoned out for a moment or two, only switching back to reality when he saw Seb in front of him reaching out his hand, with his phone in it. It was his time to talk to Robert, and he's gonna cherish every last second. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Visiting Hours" was the first piece of any kind of prison-verse I've ever written and I thought it would be good to know what happened to Aaron after he learned all about Robert's reasons for keeping him away, and I wanted a nice and as happy as it can be follow up to that previous fic. 
> 
> as always if you want a chat or anything, I'm here:
> 
> tumblr: susiskinner93  
twitter:@tardisgirl93


End file.
